


I Like Them Sporty

by ejlilart



Series: BAP Furry Verse [2]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Furry, M/M, yiff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 08:37:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10963617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ejlilart/pseuds/ejlilart
Summary: Youngjae also likes Daehyun in shorts, but for other reasons.





	I Like Them Sporty

**Author's Note:**

> No explicit content with this one.  
> At this point...im just writing scenes as they manifest.

Youngjae personally hated being outdoors sometimes. Nature just wasn’t his thing which was weird seeing that his breed literally thrived from outdoor activities and professions. Not Youngjae though. He hated the sun, the heat, the wind, the cold, the rain, the snow and any other unfortunate weather that could ruin his mood but he did however love his boyfriend. Daehyun loved being active. He loved running the grass, the mud, all of it. Made sense for a feline that was always full of energy and never could sit still for too long. Reason Youngjae found himself sweating in the disgusting heat under the sun watching his energetic feline boyfriend running amuck with his friends on the open field. Daehyun was playing football with his close friends, kicking the ball from one side of the field to the other. He had fallen or slid a couple of times making his clothes dirty with mud and grass stains. Daehyun was a mess, a beautiful sweaty smelled like everything nature mess. Youngjae wasn’t paying attention the game necessarily. He sat underneath a shade umbrella on a blanket with a cooler full of ice-cold water for Daehyun and his friends. In the beginning, he was reading a book and other moments he was too busy taking selfies or videos. What caught his attention was Daehyun’s shorts? No, it was his thick cock in those sports shorts. His silly boyfriend must have forgotten to wear the proper underwear today, like briefs and not boxer shorts.

As much as Youngjae hated everything fresh air he loved watching his incredibly hot boyfriend run about. When they all had got tired enough for a break, Daehyun ran over to his waiting boyfriend and grabbed an ice-cold bottle of water. He opened the bottle and downed half of it before sitting down besides Youngjae and giving him such a goofy smile. “You’re disgusting.” Youngjae said in disgust, slightly moving himself away from Daehyun’s putrid odor. Daehyun laughed not minding his little bunny’s attitude. He basically had to drag Youngjae out the apartment this afternoon otherwise he’d spend the pleasant weather inside doing nothing. “It’s the same smell when we have sex.” Daehyun finished his water, laying on his back relaxing in the cooling shade. “You’re going to get darker Daehyun.” Youngjae pointed out, trying not to be distracted by the small display of Daehyun’s toned stomach. “You love me this way.” Daehyun also pointed out, eyes closed as he took steady breaths. Youngjae didn’t have a clapback. He loved Daehyun’s slightly darker skin. It made him look more intoxicating, more created by the God, especially when he was naked. Youngjae grabbed a bottle of water, pressing the cold plastic against his hot skin. He heard Daehyun softly snoring beside him and he took the chance to caress Daehyun’s exposed tanned thigh which slowly led to him moving his hands upwards and more towards what he had been thinking about these past couple of minutes.

Youngjae thought about it. Giving Daehyun a blowjob right here in the middle of the park. Just where everyone can see him slobbering over his dick as he got himself off as he did it. He wondered just how many people care. If Daehyun would up mid blowjob and fuck him right into the dirt, creating their own burrow. Daehyun made a soft mewl sound in his slumber, turning to lay his own side but facing Youngjae. Youngjae for a moment took in the cute sight of his sleeping boyfriend. Daehyun’s ears with their little tuft at the tip and his stress-free relaxed face. Amid his thoughts he hadn’t realized he was leaning in closer to Daehyun’s face, close enough to breathe in the air that Daehyun exhaled. His breath was warm and steady, Youngjae understood now how Daehyun could be turned on so quickly when it came to him. He felt the same way but he just also loved how athletic Daehyun is. His football shorts had risen over his muscular thighs, the same thigh muscles that worked hard whenever they had sex and led to Daehyun’s waist which led to his abs which above that was his dark musky nipples then his adam's apple that gave him his deep voice that came past those succulent lips. Youngjae had to cross his legs as he continued to stare at his boyfriend. He wasn’t like Daehyun to jump him anywhere and everywhere, he had morals at least. A sense of decency. A hardening length that pressing against his own shorts, khaki shorts that reached a little above his knees.

Daehyun woke from his nap in a bit of a daze. He had a wonderful dream about Youngjae giving him blowjob and now wanted to pack up their things and head home to make that a dream a reality. “Youngjae.” Daehyun called his boyfriend’s name only to realize the rabbit was not beside him. He almost panicked but seen Youngjae jogging back to their little set up with a smile on his face. Daehyun’s heart fluttered for he was in love with his boyfriend’s high chubby cheeks. No matter how much weight Youngjae lost, his cheeks seemed to stay the same always adding that extra youthfulness to his appearance. “Where are you coming from?” Daehyun sat up fully, crossing his legs. “Bathroom.” Youngjae answered simply, sitting back down. Daehyun smiled and hugged his boyfriend close, ignoring Youngjae’s struggle to be free of him. “I had dream you gave me a blowjob.” He whispered in Youngjae’s ear, making the other turn red in the face. “Well it was a dream, what do you want me to do about it?” Youngjae mumbled, jabbing Daehyun in the stomach until the feline let him go. Daehyun laughed aloud, holding his knees as he did. Youngjae won’t admit to it and Daehyun won’t force him to but they both knew that blowjob was more than just a dream. Youngjae hated the taste of cum in his mouth and more importantly hated using public bathrooms.


End file.
